Zazdrość nie popłaca
by mochizukisenpai
Summary: Spokojny wieczór zostaje zakłócony przez sprzeciw Gilberta przed wyjściem Ivana na wódkę. Zamiast tego Rosjanin ma zostać w domu i pić ze swoim chłopakiem. Co z tego wyniknie? RusPrus, yaoi, lemon... a w zasadzie to totalne PWP. Nie lubisz- nie czytaj. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.


**Bohaterowie ficka należą do Himaruyi.**

Jak prawie każdego spokojnego wieczoru Gilbert Beilschmidt siedział przed telewizorem  
i wgapiony w ekran popijał z kufla piwo z sokiem malinowym. Odważał się na coś takiego tylko we własnym domu, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, by uniknąć docinków ze strony przyjaciół. Przecież prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien pić piwo prosto z ledwie odszpuntowanej beczki! Picie takie kończyło się najczęściej taszczeniem kogoś przez całe miasto na plecach, ale to przecież żadna konsekwencja, biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejszą zabawę.

Albinos drapał się właśnie leniwie po karku, kiedy usłyszał krzątaninę w korytarzu. Odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk.

- Wania?

- _Da_ **1** ?- usłyszał odpowiedź i po chwili Rosjanin wszedł do salonu, poprawiając przy tym szalik. - Co się dzieje, _moj liubimyj _**2**?

- Wychodzisz gdzieś? - spytał Gilbert, po czym odłożył kufel i wstał.

- _Da_ - Ivan skinął głową z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Do Feliksa. - udzielił odpowiedzi, nim albinos zadał pytanie.

- Do Łukasiewicza? - powtórzył Gilbert gniewnie. - Po co? - warknął, podchodząc do mężczyzny.

- Natasza wyjechała na kilka dni do Katiuszy z małym Mikołajem. Feliks chciał ze mną porozmawiać jako z bratem jego żony. Trochę nie daje sobie rady, obowiązki jako ojca nieco go przytłaczają. Chciałbym mu pomóc. - wytłumaczył z tym samym delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Po prostu? - sapnął oburzony Gilbert, przyglądając się podejrzliwie Rosjaninowi.

- _Niet_ **3** - przyznał Ivan po dłuższej chwili krępującego milczenia. - Zaprosił mnie jeszcze na wódkę.

- Ha! _Alles klar_!** 4**- warknął albinos. - Idziesz do niego na wódkę, a ze mną nie będziesz pił?! Poza tym on na pewno chce tylko cię uwieść, dać się przelecieć i rozbić nasz związek!

- Gilbert, skąd ci to przysz... - zamilkł na moment. - Jesteś zazdrosny. - uświadomiwszy to sobie, uśmiechnął się dużo szerzej.

- _Nein_**5**. - odparł twardo, nie patrząc Ivanowi w twarz.

- _Niet_? Oczywiście, że jesteś. - uniósł podbródek albinosa i złożył na czerwonych wargach czuły pocałunek. - Nie masz o co_, panimaju_** 6** ?

Wyraz twarzy Gilberta nie zmienił się.

- Postaram się wrócić przed północą, _da_? - Ivan pocałował go krótko jeszcze raz i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

- _Nein_.

Rosjanin spojrzał na albinosa zaskoczony.

- _Szto „niet"_ **7** ? - spytał, unosząc brwi.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz. Zostajesz w domu. Będziesz pił ze mną. - zadecydował Gilbert.

- A co z Feliksem...?

- Zadzwonisz, odwołasz, ot wszystko. - wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętnego.

Ivan nie był specjalnie uparty ani kłótliwy. Nie było dla niego problemem ustąpić swojemu chłopakowi, chociaż mimo wszystko i tak dominował w tym związku. Gilbert lubił stawiać na swoim - Wania mu na to pozwalał. Dzięki temu albinos był zadowolony ze swojego zaparcia  
i „zagilbistości" pozwalającej na wygranie nawet z Rosjaninem. Do czasu wylądowania w łóżku - tam nie było już wątpliwości, kto pełni rolę „kobiety". To na pewno przez ten sok malinowy w piwie...

- _Haraszo._** 8**

Gilbert wydawał się zadowolony takim obrotem spraw...

...Do czasu.

Po nieco ponad godzinie w dość szybkim tempie narzuconym przez Ivana, Gilbert przestał reagować w normalny sposób na otoczenie. Mało nie zjadł Gilbirda, będąc przekonanym, że to chryzantema (dlaczego, _u diabła_, miałby jeść chryzantemy?!), usłyszawszy fajerwerki za oknem zaczął krzyczeć „poddaję się!" (czyżby przebywał za długo pod jednym dachem z Feliciano, który wprowadził się do domu brata Gilberta, kiedy ten jeszcze nie mieszkał z Ivanem?), by wreszcie paść na podłogę i oznajmić, że kamufluje się na wypadek gdyby Tonio z Francisem chcieli wpaść w odwiedziny i mieliby ujrzeć go w takim stanie. Cóż, najwyraźniej albinos miał dobrego nauczyciela, bo był absolutnie niewidoczny na tle kremowego dywanu.  
A raczej byłby, gdyby nie założył na siebie wytrzaśniętego nie wiadomo gdzie i kiedy kostiumu pokojówki.

Na szczęście najwyraźniej Francuz z Hiszpanem mieli tego dnia inne plany, bo  
z niezapowiedzianą wizytą nie wpadli. Gilbertowi przeszła przez głowę myśl, że będzie musiał im tego pogratulować.

Dopiero kiedy zaczął śpiewać portugalskie pieśni patriotyczne, Ivan uznał, że to zbyt wiele jak na jeden wieczór. Bezceremonialnie wziął swojego chłopaka na ręce i skierował się w stronę sypialni. Ignorował protesty i bycie okładanym po torsie.

- Waniaaaaa... puźdź mnie, jezdemtrzeźwy...! - przekonywał Rosjanina albinos. I udało się.

Ivan położył go na łóżku, pocałował w czoło i zaczął go rozbierać. Gilbert zachichotał.

- Mmm, gra wzzdtępna? - wymruczał z pijackim uśmiechem. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę krocza mężczyzny, by pogładzić je delikatnie. Ten nie reagował, zdjął mu kilkunastocentymetrowe szpilki i zsunął z nóg samonośne pończochy. Nim zdążył zareagować, Rosjanin okrył go kołdrą.

- _Spakojnaj noczi_**9**, _moj liubimyj_ - powiedziawszy to, pocałował Gilberta.

Ten szamotał się dobrą chwilę nim wydobył rękę spod przykrycia. Położył ją na udzie Ivana.

- Nieić, Wania. Połósz sie zemną. - poprosił albinos, spoglądając na mężczyznę nieco nieprzytomnie. - _Bitteschööön _**10**!

Ivan uśmiechnął się.

- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz... Poczekam aż zaśniesz.

Położył się obok niego i objął ramionami, przyciągając go do piersi. Usłyszał ciche westchnięcie Gilberta.

- _Scheiße_** 11** - wymruczał niewyraźne. Nie dość, że ledwie mówił, bo był pijany, to jeszcze trudniej było go zrozumieć, kiedy mówił w sweter swojego chłopaka. - Niechzespaź! - wsadził zimne dłonie pod sweter na brzuch Ivana, wyciągnął się nieco i pocałował go namiętnie. Ten delikatnie odgarnął mu białe włosy z czoła, a następnie odsunął się minimalnie oraz stanowczym ruchem złapał za przeguby Gilberta.

- _Niet_, Gilbert. Idziemy spać, _da_? -

- _Nein_, Waniaaaa... Sekzu mi sie chzze... - marudził nadal albinos, próbując dopchać się rękami do klatki piersiowej Ivana. - _Bitte_...

Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad tym, czy powinien się zgodzić, biorąc pod uwagę stan nietrzeźwości Gilberta.

Położył lewą rękę na prawym ramieniu albinosa, popchnął go i usiadł na jego biodrach okrakiem. Pochylił się nad nim, ocierając lekko o jego krocze, na co ten jęknął cicho. Ivan, najwyraźniej z tego faktu zadowolony, uśmiechnął się. Dobrał się do szyi kochanka, delikatnie wodząc po niej językiem, by po chwili ugryźć go i jeszcze zostawić kilka malinek. Rosjanin był niewyobrażalnie zaborczy, chciał, by ludzie widzieli, że Gilbert jest już zajęty.

Ivan schodził ustami niżej, zatrzymując się na moment przy lewym sutku mężczyzny, ale po zaledwie kilku chwilach rozpoczął wędrówkę od nowa, znacząc tors albinosa wąską stróżką śliny. Na drodze do dalszej przygody stały mu bokserki, jedyna część garderoby, którą Gilbert jeszcze na sobie miał. Rosjanin nie przejął się nimi. Zaczął pobudzać chłopaka powolnymi ruchami przez materiał, co zostało nagrodzone kilkoma szeptami po niemiecku.

Kiedy jednak Ivan chciał zsunąć bieliznę z jego bioder, ten powstrzymał go, w zamierzeniu, zdecydowanym ruchem.

-_N-nein_.

To powiedziawszy, Gilbert podniósł się nieznacznie, by chwycić za brzegi koszulki kochanka i zdjął ją z niego. Palce nie do końca chciały go słuchać, kiedy próbował rozpiąć pasek, więc Ivan pomógł mu, najwyraźniej chcąc pozbyć się zbędnej odzieży jak najszybciej. Albinos zadowolony ściągnął z Rosjanina spodnie razem z bokserkami i rzucił nimi niedbale na podłogę.

Męskość mężczyzny była we wzwodzie, a Gilbert, mimo że widział go nagiego niezliczoną ilość razy, ponownie był pod wrażeniem wielkości członka. Nie była to jednak dla niego przeszkoda. Bez najmniejszego oporu wziął do ust samą główkę i zaczął wodzić po niej czubkiem języka.

Ivan zaciągnął się powietrzem. Wplótł palce w nieco przydługie włosy kochanka  
i delikatnie pchnął jego głowę w stronę krocza, wyraźnie dając Gilbertowi do zrozumienia, czego od niego oczekuje. Ten nie opierał się. Wziął prężącą się męskość Ivana do ust na tyle głęboko, by się nie dławić. Kilka razy wyjął ją z ust, wreszcie pociągnął Rosjanina na skraj łóżka i klęknął na podłodze. W takiej pozycji rozpoczął pracę od nowa, patrząc wyzywająco z dołu na Ivana. Ten z kolei nadawał tempo, przyciągając i odciągając głowę albinosa, starając się jednak nie szarpać jego włosami zbyt mocno.

Przód, tył, przód, tył. Ciche westchnięcia wraz z nieco mniej cichymi mlaśnięciami były jedynymi dźwiękami wypełniającymi sypialnię. Lewą ręką Gilbert zajął się jądrami mężczyzny, lekko je ugniatając. Przód, tył, Ivan zwiększył tempo nieco zbyt mocno, jego kochanek zakrztusił się, ale kontynuował bez słowa protestu, chcąc, by Rosjanin czerpał z jego pracy jak najwięcej przyjemności.

Przód, tył, przód, Ivan zaciskał kurczowo palce na jasnych włosach. Tył, przód, tył i znowu w przód. Był już na skraju, a Gilbert, jakby to wyczuł, przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej.

Rosjanin pociągnął kochanka ku górze i pocałował go brutalnie, trzymając za szczękę. Gilbert warknął oburzony. Ujął w dłoń członka Ivana oraz zaczął poruszać ręką. Ten złapał go za nią.

- Starczy. - stwierdził krótko, przerywając pocałunek. Albinos oddychał ciężko, siłując się ze swoim chłopakiem. - Powiedziałem dosyć. Chodź tu. - rozkazał, wskazując łóżko.

Gilbert usiadł na nim i zdjął z siebie bokserki. Wylądowały tam, gdzie wcześniej ubrania Rosjanina. Pochylił się, wypinając zgrabny tyłek w stronę Ivana.

Mężczyzna znów się uśmiechnął. Zbliżył się do niego i wsadził dwa palce do ust albinosa. Ten zaczął ssać je zawzięcie, nie szczędząc śliny. Powtarzał to, co robił chwilę wcześniej z męskością kochanka.

Rosjanin wyjął je z ust chłopaka i wsadził powoli w jego odbyt.

- _Wasmachzdduuu _**12**? - jęknął. - Wejdź we mniee... - powiedział niewyraźnie, wtulając twarz w poduszkę.

- Dobrze wiesz, co robię. Nie chcę sprawić ci bólu, _moj liubimyj_. - odparł, dołączając trzeci palec.

- _Nein_, wejź we mnie. - zażądał Gilbert. Dlaczego mimo tego, że chciał poczuć Ivana w sobie już, natychmiast, ten się kłócił?!

Rosjanin westchnął i sięgnął do szuflady po...

- _Jetz _**13**, Wania. Niechze lubre... lurby... lurbykat... - jąkał się, nie mogąc wymówić jakże skomplikowanego słowa. - _Scheiße_! Wierzozochozi. -wybełkotał.

- Gilbert? Ale jeste...

- Wejź we mnie na sucho! - zażądał. - Nieposzuje bólu. Alkohol...

Ivan wahał się przez krótką chwilę. Podjął jednak decyzję. Skoro Gilbert tego chciał, to nie zamierzał się z nim cackać. Przynajmniej więcej głupie pomysły nie przyjdą mu do głowy, jeżeli będzie zmuszony czołgać się przez najbliższych parę dni.

Wszedł w albinosa krótkim gwałtownym ruchem, a on wydał z siebie cichy krzyk momentalnie zduszony poduszką. Nie poskarżył się jednak. Nie zwykł wycofywać się z rozpoczętych działań.

Był tak absolutnie ciasny... Ivan czuł zaciśnięte na swoim członku mięśnie. Zaczął poruszać się miarowo, opierając ręce na biodrach kochanka. Słyszał ciche sapnięcia, najwyraźniej alkohol nie znieczulił albinosa wystarczająco.

Gilbert natomiast czuł ból. Ból był jednak słodki. Kochał uczucie wypełnienia, które dawał mu Ivan za każdym razem, kiedy w nim był. Chłopak pojękiwał cicho, przygryzając dolną wargę.

Ivan powoli zwiększał tempo. Sięgnął dłonią do członka albinosa, by zaspokajać go również w ten sposób. Poruszał ręką w tym samym rytmie, co biodrami. Było mu tak cholernie dobrze... Im obu było dobrze. Gilbert już prawie nie czuł bólu dzięki zwiększającej się przyjemności.

- _M-mein Gott _**14**... - wyjęczał chłopak cicho, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

- Ivan, _moj liubimyj _- poprawił go Rosjanin z delikatnym uśmiechem na wargach.

Przyśpieszył, żeby kochanek wręcz krzyczał z rozkoszy. Poruszał się w nim gwałtownie, mocno, wchodząc głęboko. Kiedy trafił w prostatę, jednocześnie zaspokajając go ręką, Gilbert jęknął znów. Obaj oddychali ciężko.

- Ivan, mocniej... _Mein Gott_, ach!

Rosjanin spełnił życzenie. Był już na skraju, czuł, że zaraz dojdzie.

- _Ich komme_**15**... - albinos wydał z siebie coś między jęknięciem, a stęknięciem.

- _Ja toże _**16**.

Po chwili Gilberta zaćmiła niewyobrażalna przyjemność, zacisnął palce na pościeli. Szczytował tak intensywnie jak nigdy wcześniej, raz za razem wykrzykując imię Rosjanina na zmianę z jakimiś niemieckimi słowami.

Ivan poczuł skurcze towarzyszące orgazmowi chłopaka, przygryzł dolną wargę, pchnął po raz ostatni i doszedł w jego wnętrzu.

Po chwili obaj opadli na pościel, dyszący i wykończeni. Rosjanin obrócił Gilberta na plecy by pocałować go czule. Następnie jak gdyby nigdy nic zlizał ze swoich palców pozostałości jego nasienia i uśmiechnął się.

- Nieidę się myś. - stwierdził po chwili milczenia albinos. - Jutro. Spaź teraz. - przewrócił się na bok i zamknął oczy.

Ivan pocałował go w czoło. Poszedł do łazienki by wziąć szybki prysznic, a kiedy wrócił, Gilbert już spał.

Rosjanin położył się i nakrył ich obu kołdrą. Objął swojego chłopaka ramionami i przytulił do piersi.

- Wania...? - wymruczał niewyraźnie albinos w półśnie. - _Ich liebe dich _**17**.

Ten uśmiechnął się.

- _Da, ja toże tiebia liubliu _**18**.

Ivan zakładał właśnie buty, kiedy Gilbert zajrzał mu przez ramię.

- Dokąd się wybierasz, Wania? – spytał, obejmując swojego chłopaka za szyję. – Idziesz imprezować?

- Coś w tym rodzaju. Idę do Feliksa, chciał, żebym… - zaczął, ale albinos przerwał mu w pół zdania.

- Do Łukasiewicza? – upewnił się, zaciskając palce w pięść. – Nigdzie nie idziesz, nie pozwalam. – warknął zirytowany.

- Nie pozwalasz? – Ivan uniósł brwi, przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na Gilberta zaciekawiony. – Wolisz, żebym pił z tobą, _moj liubimyj_? I żebyś przez najbliższy tydzień…

- _Nein, nein!_ – zaprzeczył momentalnie. – Nie mam nic przeciwko, gdzie tam. Możesz do niego iść. – kiwnął głową, jakby chciał sam się do tego przekonać. – Tylko wróć przez północą, dobrze? Nie chcę się o ciebie zamartwiać.

- _Da, da_, Gilbert. Oczywiście. – powiedziawszy to, pocałował albinosa czule i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Ten zaklął pod nosem. Nigdy więcej picia z Ivanem i później dzikiego seksu. No, chyba że wcześniej poćwiczy z kimś, kto umie chlać i nie będzie chciał go przelecieć. Nie, żeby sam się o to prosił.…

1 Da (ros.) - tak

2 Moj liubimyj (ros.) – mój ukochany, najdroższy

3 Niet (ros.) - nie

4 Alles klar (niem.) – wszystko jasne

5 Nein (niem.) - nie

6 panimaju (ros.) – rozumiesz

7 Szto „niet"? (ros.) – co „nie"?

8 Haraszo (ros.) – dobrze

9 Spakojnaj noczi (ros.) – dobranoc

10 Bitte schön (niem.) – ładnie proszę

11 Scheiße (niem.) – gówno (w sensie cholera, kurde)

12 Was machst du? (niem.) – co robisz?

13 Jetz (niem.) – teraz

14 Mein Gott (niem.) – mój boże

15 Ich komme (niem.) - dochodzę

16 Ja toże (ros.) – ja także

17 Ich liebe dich (niem.) – kocham cię

18 Ja toże tiebia liubliu (ros.) - ja ciebie też kocham

Dobra, przebrnęłam przez to. Gratuluję wszystkim, którzy wytrwali do końca, _spasiba_.

To moje pierwsze yaoi, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Oczywiście przyjmę słowa krytyki, tylko proszę, by była konstruktywna. I w ogóle przydałaby się jakakolwiek.

Dziękuję za uwagę *kłania się i wychodzi*


End file.
